The Voice
by stef62
Summary: Edward Cullen, musicien/chanteur mondialement connu, recoit un jour une lettre... une lettre écrite par une voix d'ange. Comment retrouver cette voix qui ne laisse aucune adresse?


_**Bonjour à toutes :)**_

_**Suite à un concours lancé il y a quelques temps sur le forum de Twilight France, j'ai décidé d'y participé. Me coilà donc aujourd'hui, ici présente à vous partager cet OS qui me tient à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant la suite de Toute première fois, dont certaines attendent avec impatience la suite. Nous vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra ;)**_

_**En attendant, laissez moi vos commetaires (qu'ils soient positifs ou négétifs) sur cet uniqe chapitre (ou peut-etre pas :P) Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**The Voice**_

POV Edward :

J'étais installé dans un avion en partance pour New-York, pour un séjour de 2 mois. En quittant mon appartement Londonien, j'avais voulu passer par le studio de musique une dernière fois. C'est à cette adresse que mes fans pouvaient m'envoyer des lettres de soutien ou des demandes d'autographe. Chaque semaine, je consacrais quelques heures à en lire. J'accumulais un énorme retard avec mon emploi du temps bien rempli et certaines dataient très certainement de plusieurs mois, mais il m'était inconcevable de ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil. Après tout, les fans qui m'écrivais avaient sacrifié une partie de leur temps pour moi alors il était normal que je fasse de même.

Il y a environ un an, confortablement installé dans mon canapé, j'avais ouvert une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait un CD. Il n'était pas rare de trouver toutes sortes de petits cadeaux accompagnant les lettres, mais ce CD immaculé m'avait intrigué. Curieux de nature, je l'avais écouté immédiatement et c'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé pour moi. Cette voix était sans doute l'une des plus belles qu'il m'ait été donnée d'écouter. Et pourtant, dans mon métier, j'en entendais de nouvelles différentes chaque jour. Celle-ci, à la fois pure et innocente, m'avait tout simplement envouté.

Depuis ce jour, je ne passais plus une journée sans l'écouter. Cette lettre, totalement différente de toutes les autres, fut la première d'une longue série, chacune étant accompagnée d'un nouveau CD, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je ne sais pas exactement à partir de quand je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille à la voix d'ange, mais une chose est sûre, je l'étais de manière irrémédiable.

Chacune de ses lettres missives était postée depuis le _Goldman Sachs_ à Manhattan. Je m'étais d'ailleurs mis à sa recherche durant plusieurs semaines, mais ne connaissant ni ses coordonnées, ni son prénom, mes recherches furent vaines.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Oprah Winfrey m'avait téléphoné pour participer à l'une des émissions les plus en vogue, je n'ai pas hésité. En effet, _« The Voice »_ était l'évènement du moment et c'était pour moi un honneur d'avoir été choisi pour devenir l'un des coachs.

Secrètement, j'espérais plus que tout que mon inconnue à la voix d'ange y tente sa chance. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas connaissance de son don, je doute qu'elle aurait osé m'envoyer toutes ses compilations.

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'avion n'entame sa descente. Je sortis alors de mon sac sa lettre que j'avais eu le bonheur de trouver au studio avant de partir et l'ouvris avec hâte.

Edward,

Je ne sais pourquoi je m'évertue à vous écrire… encore. Je sais que vous recevez des lettres de fans par milliers et que le pourcentage de chance pour que vous les ayez toutes lues (je n'ose en imaginer le nombre) est minime mais… je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est un besoin, presqu'une addiction.

Je ne veux en aucun cas penser que vous me preniez pour une de ces hystériques qui crie votre nom à chaque fois qu'elles vous voient passer à la télévision ou vous entend à la radio. Je préfère vous rassurer, je ne suis pas comme cela (même si le fait de vous envoyer des lettres encore et encore doit faire penser le contraire…). Je suis une personne plutôt timide en général et ce genre de chose ne me ressemble absolument pas. Mais vous êtes tellement spécial à mes yeux. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes avec qui je partage mes compositions (si vous lisez mes lettres et si vous écoutez la compilation qui les accompagne à chaque fois, bien évidemment). Seuls ma meilleure amie et mon frère savent que je compose. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'est lancé dans une aventure très mystérieuse dans laquelle il m'a entrainé. Je n'ai que 22 ans et pourtant, tout me semble tellement compliqué.

Au risque de passer pour une folle, j'ai un aveu à vous faire… Je suis tombée sous le charme de votre style musical et de votre voix, pour ensuite, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, (en ne vous connaissant qu'à travers les médias) être tombée amoureuse de vous. Vous avez les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir Edward, et c'est sans doute en me noyant dedans que je trouve mon inspiration. La plupart de mes chansons ont été écrites en pensant à vous.

Je pense que je vais arrêter de vous importuner plus longtemps et c'est sans doute la dernière lettre que vous recevrez de ma part.

Avec tout mon amour…

B.

Cette lettre était totalement différente des précédentes et c'était la plus longue qu'elle m'ait écrite. Lorsque je terminai ma lecture, j'étais à la fois ému et triste. Emu qu'elle me dévoile ses sentiments, mais également triste que cette lettre soit la dernière. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui répondre, lui dire à quel point elle était devenue importante pour moi, lui dire que même si je ne l'avais jamais vue, je l'aimais incontestablement. Malheureusement pour moi, cette jeune femme resterait sans doute un mirage, un rêve inaccessible.

En arrivant à l'aéroport, je fus accueilli, comme à mon habitude, par une foule de paparazzi. Le harcèlement de ces derniers était devenu mon quotidien. Même si cela allait de paire avec mon métier, je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me frayer un passage dans les couloirs sans fin de _JFK-IA. _

J'arrivai sur le plateau pour les répétitions avec 30 minutes de retard, épuisé physiquement par les heures de vol mais également mentalement.

Pourquoi me dévoiler ses sentiments pour ensuite me dire qu'elle arrêterait de m'écrire ? Sans doute parce qu'au fond d'elle, mon inconnue pensait que ses lettres ne m'étaient pas parvenues, ou alors que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de les lire ?

Je devais m'évertuer de penser à autre chose, le premier direct était prévu pour ce soir.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, après une longue après-midi d'intenses répétitions, je me trouvais derrière la scène en compagnie des 3 autres coachs. Il y avait la fameuse Alice Brandon, chanteuse adulée par la majorité des adolescents de notre époque. Ensuite, il y avait Eléazar Camargo, acteur, musicien et compositeur pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'estime. Et enfin, Alec Cameron, chanteur du célèbre groupe « _Volturi& Co_ ».

Face à eux, je me sentais petit. Certes, j'étais un musicien avec du talent et j'avais une belle voix mais j'étais loin d'arriver à leurs chevilles artistiquement.

Comme à chacune de mes entrées sur scène, le trac monta et l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines était à son maximum. Je trouvais toujours cette sensation revigorante. Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle, et grâce à ça, les questionnements qui m'avaient rongé la majeure partie de la journée s'estompèrent. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : donner un maximum de plaisir au public le temps d'une chanson.

Alors que le public s'exprimait à grands cris, je sus que le tournage de l'émission démarrait lorsqu'Oprah prit la parole.

_**Bienvenue dans The Voice, le concours de chant qui ne ressemble à aucun autre. Dans The Voice, seule la voix compte! Dans nos 4 fauteuils ici présents, se trouveront dans quelques minutes, un jury de grande qualité qui va aider de nouveaux talents tout au long de cette aventure.**_

_**Mesdames, messieurs, j'ai l'extrême plaisir de vous faire découvrir nos coachs pour cette première saison de The Voice! Êtes-vous prêt pour débuter cette aventure avec nous ce soir?**_ Demanda-t-elle au public, impatient de découvrir qui se cachaient derrière la scène.

_**!**_

A cet instant précis, on nous demanda de monter sur la scène. Il n'était plus question de stresser. Guitare en mains pour Eléazar et moi, nous commençâmes à jouer en compagnie des musiciens, alors que la voix d'Alice retentissait dans les immenses haut-parleurs.

Durant les premières secondes de la chanson, il nous fut impossible de l'entendre chanter, tellement le public était en effervescence, mais lorsqu'Alec la suivit, les cris diminuèrent. A la fin de ces 4 minutes de bonheur, j'étais tout simplement heureux.

En voyant les gens se lever pour nous acclamer lorsque nous gagnâmes nos fauteuils respectifs, je sus que je n'allais pas regretter mon choix. Faire des auditions à l'aveugle allait vraiment être désopilant et excitant. J'avais vraiment besoin de cette expérience nouvelle pour donner une bouffée d'oxygène à mon quotidien devenu rébarbatif. Les lettres de mon inconnue et ses chansons m'apportaient un peu de gaité (je dirais même beaucoup) dans ma vie qui n'en était plus vraiment une depuis que j'étais connu, mais malheureusement, elle avait apparemment décidé de ne plus me faire ce plaisir.

_**Alors cher public? Déçu du jury? **_S'exclama Oprah après nous avoir laissé nous installer.

_**Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn!**_

_**C'est bien ce que je me disais… il fait vraiment chaud non? **_Déclara-t-elle en s'éventant d'un geste théâtral.

_**!**_

Ce qui était bien avec Oprah c'est qu'elle ne se comportait jamais comme une présentatrice de télé normale. Elle restait la même, que ce soit hors ou sur le plateau.

_**Alors, mes chers amis les coachs, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être assis sur ces grands fauteuils?**_ Nous demanda-t-elle.

_**Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est quelque chose! **_Commença Alice, encore émerveillée de l'accueil plus que chaleureux que l'on venait d'avoir.

_**Je me sens comme un prince**_, s'esclaffa Alec.

_**Plutôt confortable comme fauteuil, j'ai le droit de l'embarquer chez moi une fois le casting terminé?**_ Demanda Eléazar.

Tout le public se mit à rire, nous y compris.

_**Et vous Edward? **_Me demanda Oprah.

_**A vrai dire, je suis comme un enfant de 6 ans découvrant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Je suis à la fois impatient et excité, **_lui répondis-je.

J'avais surtout la sensation étrange que cette soirée serait un tournant dans ma vie. Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélérait tout à coup? Etais-je impatient d'être déçu qu'elle ne se présente pas à ce concours? Je n'avais pas d'instinct tortionnaire normalement. Non?

_**Je pense que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être impatient. J'ai dans les loges des centaines de talents qui viennent de découvrir que vous faites partie du jury. Autant vous dire que si certaines sont fans de vous, elles n'hésiteront pas à vous choisir pour coach. **_

Je n'avais pas encore pensé au fait que le jury était resté secret jusqu'à ce que l'émission ne commence. De toute façon, je ne me retournerais que si la voix que j'entendais en valait la peine.

_**Pourquoi pensez-vous à la gente féminine? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être choisi pour être le coach de voix masculines ? **_M'esclaffai-je… _**De toute façon, je ne me retournerais que si la voix me plait.**_

_**Edward est plutôt du genre difficile. Je ne m'étonnerais de rien si à la fin de l'émission il n'a encore recruté aucun talent dans son équipe, **_s'esclaffa Eléazar.

_**Je ne suis pas difficile, **_ripostai-je, faussement blessé. Etais-je difficile? _**Si je me retourne devant une voix et que toi aussi, je ferai tout pour que la personne en face de moi vienne dans mon équipe.**_

_**Je n'en doute pas une seconde, **_me répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

_**Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire partie de cette aventure? **_Nous interrogea Oprah.

_**On est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil qui nous isole du talent et on ne fait qu'entendre une voix. Je trouve ça incroyable,**_ déclara Alice.

_**Pour ma part, **_expliquai-je…_** je pense que c'est la façon la plus honnête de découvrir de nouveaux talents, uniquement par**_ _**leur voix… «Et je suis bien placé pour vous dire qu'une voix à elle seule, peut vous faire chavirer, le physique ne compte alors absolument pas» **_pensai-je tout haut.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon inconnue à cet instant. Serait-elle à jamais présente dans mes pensées?

_**Et si nous découvrions ces premiers talents? **_

_**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_ S'exclama le public.

_**Dans ce cas, que l'aventure commence!**_

Une dizaine de talents défilèrent alors… un par un. Et comme l'avait prédit Eléazar, je ne comptais encore personne dans mon équipe. Toutes ces voix me semblaient fades à côté de celle que j'avais en tête et ça commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. Méritais-je vraiment ma place dans cette émission? Ou avais-je simplement peur de me retourner et de ne plus avoir de place pour elle dans mon équipe si elle venait à apparaitre?

_**Alors Edward? Aucune de ces voix ne vous a conquis?**_

_**Eh bien, je crois que non,**_ soupirai-je_**… même si ces voix sont belles, je n'ai pas ressenti le frisson.**_

_**Il reste encore des centaines de personnes là derrière qui attendent de tenter leur chance. Peut-être que 12 d'entre elles auront la chance de travailler avec vous, **_me rassura Oprah._**En attendant, laissons place au prochain talent.**_

Nos fauteuils se retournèrent alors et nous fîmes de nouveau face au public. C'était quand même une sensation étrange de ne pas voir la personne qui chantait derrière nous. Que se soit un homme ou une femme, je me posais à chaque fois les mêmes questions. A quoi ressemblait-il (-elle)? La seule chose que je pouvais deviner, c'était si ces personnes étaient accompagnées d'un instrument ou non. J'arrivais clairement à distinguer les musiciens par leur voix et je ne m'étais pas encore trompé depuis le début de l'émission.

D'ailleurs, le talent qui chantait à cet instant était un homme et j'étais certain qu'il était guitariste. Il jouait vraiment bien…merveilleusement bien. Devais-je me retourner? J'avais comme la sensation étrange d'avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un jouer de cette manière. Le toucher des doigts sur les cordes m'était clairement familier.

Un nouveau son vint alors, venant d'une autre guitare, encore plus familier que le précédent. Ils étaient deux, j'en étais certain. Se pouvait-il que nous soyons en présence d'un duo?

Une nouvelle voix accompagna celle de l'homme et c'est alors instantanément que je me figeai.

Mon dieu! Cela pouvait-il être vrai? Je ne pouvais y croire. Cette voix d'ange, si merveilleuse et si douce chantait derrière moi. L'entendre sur la chanson _«Now, That I found you» _me fit frissonner de toutes parts.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main appuya violement sur le bouton rouge et mon siège se retourna… et je la vis, rayonnante et incroyablement belle.

J'étais face à mon inconnue à la voix d'ange et elle n'avait pas que la voix d'un ange. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, retombaient telles des vagues sur ses épaules dénudées. Son visage si doux baissé sur sa guitare qu'elle tenait délicatement… ses doigts fins grattant les cordes avec grâce… et ses longues jambes magnifiques se terminant par de jolis talons. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. L'homme à ses côtés, pour qui j'avais failli me retourner avant de l'entendre, ne comptait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Lorsque la chanson se termina et qu'elle leva les yeux sur nous, je pus enfin les admirer… d'un marron chocolat éblouissant. Et lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et mon cœur fit une embardée. Je pus ensuite remarquer que je n'étais pas le seul à m'être retourné.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à cet instant, me lever et les soudoyer tous deux pour qu'ils rejoignent mon équipe.

_**Alors, comment vous appelez-vous jeunes gens? **_Demanda Eléazar.

_**Je suis Jasper et voici ma sœur, Isabella.**_

_**Bella, **_le corrigea-t-elle.

Bella… Elle signait toutes ses lettres d'un B. Son prénom entier était magnifique.

_**Je vous ai trouvé époustouflants! Je vous veux, je vous veux, je vous veux! **_Répéta Alice en sautillant.

_**Isabella… vous avez la plus belle voix qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre**_, lui dis-je, la faisant rougir._** Je ne doute en aucun cas de votre talent et j'espère plus que tout que vous rejoindrez mon équipe. Et Jasper… vous êtes un musicien incroyablement doué, **_leur déclarai-je.

_**C'est bien joli cette déclaration mais Edward est un beau parleur,**_ s'exclama Eléazar. _**Si vous voulez gagner, c'est moi qu'il faut choisir.**_

_**Je crois que tout le monde vous veut**_, rit Alec_**, mais moi beaucoup plus qu'eux!**_

_**Je pense qu'il est temps pour Bella et Jasper de nous faire connaitre leur décision**_, déclara Oprah.

_**Je pense que nous allons rejoindre l'équipe d'Alice,**_ souffla mon inconnue, ce qui me brisa le cœur.

_**Quoi?! Mais non, Bells! On avait dit que c'était moi qui choisirais!**_

_**Oui, et je suis certaine que tu choisiras Edward, tu connais le pourquoi de mon choix!**_

_**Et tu connais le pourquoi du mien!**_

_**Bella, Jasper, pourquoi vous êtes-vous présentés en duo si vous n'êtes pas d'accord?**_ S'étonna Oprah.

_**A vrai dire, c'était mon idée,**_ déclara Jasper. _**Bella est incroyablement douée mais elle ne le reconnait pas. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que j'avais raison. **_

_**Arrête tes idioties Jazz, tu dis n'importe quoi**_, chuchota-t-elle en le mitraillant du regard.

_**Votre frère a raison Isabella… **_lui dis-je, _**et s'il faut me mettre à genoux pour que vous veniez dans mon équipe alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le faire. **_En la voyant hésiter, je joins mes gestes à ma parole et me levai pour les rejoindre.

_**Je vous en supplie Isabella… voyez-vous ce que vous me faites faire? **_Rigolai-je.

J'avais l'air ridicule à la supplier ainsi mais j'étais prêt à tout pour la faire changer d'avis.

_**Non mais voyez-vous ça! La drague ne marche pas Edward, je peux très bien faire de même,**_ s'esclaffa Eléazar.

Je lançai un bref regard rieur à Eléazar avant de le reconcentrersur celui de mon inconnue… qui ne l'était plus désormais.

_**D'accord,**_ couina-t-elle alors, rougissante_**. Nous venons dans votre équipe.**_

Heureux de l'avoir convaincue, je me levai et la serrai dans mes bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

Mon dieu, j'avais la sensation d'être à la maison pendant cette étreinte.

_**Rendez-vous dans ma loge après l'émission, je dois vous parler,**_ ajoutai-je discrètement, de façon ce que personne ne m'entende, et j'allai ensuite faire une brève accolade à Jasper avant de les voir repartir vers les coulisses.

_**Ce n'était pas professionnel Edward**_, me taquina Alice.

_**Je n'ai jamais promis de l'être,**_ lui répondis-je, le sourire ne me quittant plus.

Le reste de l'émission fut long… très long. Et mon équipe comptait désormais 3 talents supplémentaires. Etonnement, après le passage de mon inconnue à la voix d'ange et de son frère, mon blocage du début d'émission n'était plus.

J'étais désormais dans ma loge, l'attendant et espérant secrètement sa venue. Je me devais de lui dire pour les lettres. Après tout, j'étais connu pour mon côté fonceur. Lorsque je décidais de faire quelque chose, je le faisais, quitte à aller droit dans un mur. Nous pouvons vivre avec des remords mais nous ne pouvons vivre avec de regrets, pas vrai?

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à l'attendre, l'impatience fit place à la résignation mais, quelques coups à la porte de ma loge retentirent.

_**Oui?**_

_**Mhum… bonsoir.**_

_**Oh, Isabella… **_soufflai-je, soulagé de la voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. _**Entrez, n'ayez pas peur, **_la rejoignis-je afin de refermer la porte derrière elle… _**J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas.**_

_**Moi également, **_m'avoua-t-elle timidement.

_**Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? **_Lui demandai-je curieux_**. **_J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser. Mais tout ce que j'avais envie à cet instant, c'était de lui dire combien elle était belle et talentueuse. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle sache pour ses lettres.

_**Je ne sais pas, **_me répondit-elle hésitante.

_**Isabella, je…**_

_**Bella, **_me coupa-t-elle.

_**Bella… je vais être franc et direct avec vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous entends chanter. Je vous écoute chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois.**_

_**Vous… **_

_**J'ai reçu vos lettres oui, et je les ai toutes lues.**_

_**Oh mon dieu…**_

_**N'ayez pas honte Isabella…**_

_**Bella! **_Me reprit-elle de nouveau, mais je décidai de l'ignorer.

_**J'ai reçu votre dernière lettre ce matin et…**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écrire toutes ces choses, je suis désolée, **_m'interrompit-elle, rougissante plus que jamais.

_**Bella, laissez-moi parler s'il vous plait. M'autorisez-vous à vous faire part de ce que je ressens?**_

_**Je crois que c'est inutile, vous êtes célèbre et…**_

_**Détrompez-vous, **_la coupai-je à mon tour. _**Je suis tombé sous le charme de votre voix, pour ensuite, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, en ne vous ayant jamais rencontrée, être tombé amoureux de vous, **_lui déclarai-je, en reprenant ses mots. _**Et vous voir là, maintenant, me conforte dans mes sentiments, vous êtes magnifique, **_soufflai-je, ma main allant à la rencontre de sa joue, ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers mon visage. Ce que je vis dans son regard m'insuffla assez de courage pour lui demander alors :

_**Laissez-moi vous embrasser...**_


End file.
